1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual storage system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a virtual storage system and a file conversion method for converting a format of electronic data from an electronic document storage and retrieval system.
2. Description of the related art.
Electronic storage systems have become a popular alternative for storing electronic documents (e.g., files) thereby eliminating the need to install physical storage devices and minimizing file storage costs. An electronic document storage and retrieval system is an online system such as an online banking system, for retrieving the electronic documents (e.g., banking statements) stored within an electronic storage system. The electronic storage system stores data in virtual storage pools. The pools are hosted by third parties that operate large data centers. The third parties virtualize resources in servers and present the resources as virtual storage pools for users to store files, for example. The electronic document retrieval system is accessed through a web application programming interface (API), a gateway or a Web-based user interface (UI), for example.
An online banking system provides resources to enable users to conduct banking transactions electronically from a personal computer, for example. Online banking transactions include monitoring accounts, viewing and downloading banking statements, conducting money transfers, applying for loans, submitting loan payments, etc.